Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a backpack having a semi-rigid panel for attachment and positioning of the suspension system when in trail configuration, that converts into a seat and a cot when in camp configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 41,418, issued on Feb. 2, 1864 to Granville Abbott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,071, issued on Apr. 16, 1985 to Richard Curran, and U.S. at. No. 4,538,750, issued on Sep. 3, 1985 to Kenneth Hanna, teach backpacks that convert into a litter or cots. However, none of these backpacks teach a suspension or includes a frame that can be converted into a seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,456, issued on Apr. 13, 1943 to E. C. Robes, Jr., 2,964,222, issued on Dec. 13, 1960 to Ormon Rainwater, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,888, issued on Mar. 7, 1961 to Harold Beardsley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,299, issued on Nov. 24, 1964 to D. G. Weir et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,428issued on Nov. 16, 1971 to John D. Silverthorne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,407, issued on May 1, 1973 to Winfield Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,992, issued on Aug. 13, 1974 to Joseph Cerchione, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,857, issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Reginald Quantz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,979, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to Lee Ables, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,206, issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Irvin Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,812, issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Charles Lindner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,498, issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Leonardus Van Boxtel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,517, issued on Sep. 11, 1990 to Carlo Maresca and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,381, issued on May 11, 1993 to John Jay, teach backpacks that convert into seats or cots. However, none of these backpacks create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, or has an adjustable suspension system, and all of them differ significantly in geometry from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,607, issued on Sep. 2, 1969 to Ernest Grace, teaches a backpack frame and suspension. However, it does not create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, and does not convert to a cot on its own (without the use of a second frame).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,722, issued on May 27, 1975 to Jerry Robertson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,429, issued on Oct. 17, 1967 to H. S. Ruth, Jr., teaches a backpack frame and suspension. However, it does not create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, and it does not convert to a seat or cot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,138, issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Norman Pava, teaches a backpack frame, suspension and plurality of storage bags or compartments, and it can be converted into a litter. However, it does not create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, it does not convert to a seat, it differs significantly from the present invention in its geometry and is designed for evacuating injured climbers and hikers, not for sleeping in comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,017, issued on May 15, 1973 to Murray Pletz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,157, issued on Jan. 14, 1975 to Peter Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,550, issued on Oct. 2, 1979 to Paul Williams teach backpack frames, suspensions and plurality of storage bags or compartments. However, none of these designs create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, and none can be converted to a seat or cot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,907, issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to Richard Higgins, teaches a backpack frame, suspension and plurality of storage bags or compartments, and it can be converted into a cot. However, it does not create a semi-rigid surface on which to mount the suspension system, it does not suggest the use of the frame as a seat, and the geometry of the present invention is significantly different, reducing the number of parts, the weight and cost.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The instant invention relates to a backpack which includes a main bag, a suspension system, a frame and additional parts. The frame is enclosed within the main bag to which the suspension system (comprising shoulder and waist harnesses) is attached. The frame is secured in place within the main bag by means of two straps that are fastened in place with side release buckles. The frame when secured provides a semi-rigid surface on which to secure the shoulder and waist harnesses. The frame can be removed from the main bag and can be used as a camp seat.
The camp seat, when used in conjunction with other parts stowed in the backpack, can be configured into a cot. When the camp seat is aligned with two additional secondary feet, and tubes are inserted between them, a frame for a cot is formed. Extenders are added to create additional length. The orientation of the frame is such that when a mattress is placed on the frame and weight is put on the mattress, the forces are directed inwardly, resulting in great stability.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a backpack with a suspension system that combines the best features of external frame backpacks (comfort, provided by good weight transfer onto the hips and air flow to the back) and internal frame backpacks (style);
(b) to provide a backpack with a suspension system that is adjustable to fit a wide range of torsos;
(c) to provide a backpack with a removable suspension system that makes it neater for easy transport or storage;
(d) to provide a backpack having a frame which can be converted into a camp seat;
(e) to provide a backpack having a frame which can be converted into a sleeping cot;
(f) to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one embodiment of the invention which includes a main bag, a suspension system, a frame and additional parts. The frame is held in place in the main bag by means of two strips of webbing with side release buckles attached to each end that are connected to the main bag. This forms a semi-rigid surface to attach the suspension system, comprised of shoulder and waist harnesses. In another embodiment, the backpack frame, when removed from the main bag, can have a cover added to form a seat and further configured with the additional parts to form a cot.